Integrity of data signals recorded on a record-bearing medium is of utmost importance. Because most record media are prone to defects which induce errors in the recording and readback processes, error detection and correction systems have been employed for many years for maintaining correctness of the readback data. Included in such readback are resynchronization procedures which enable a readback clock which is synchronized to the data signals coming from the record medium to be reset to a referenced timed position such that the data byte boundaries and word boundaries can be faithfully identified. It has been the practice to limit the error detection and correction systems to data signals recorded between such resynchronizing signals recorded o record media. In accordance with the present invention, this limitation has been removed while maintaining faithful signal reproduction including expanded utilization of the error correction functions for signals sensed or read from an error-prone record medium.